


children.

by halseam



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Joger Week 2019, M/M, Original Character(s), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: “Your mum hates me. I’m sure of it,” John muttered while he waited for Roger to fumble the bags to the ground then unlock the door. He held their brand new daughter lovingly, rocking her gently and cooing. She was fast asleep, but John still made funny faces at her.“If either of my parents hate you—it’s my dad,” Roger replied with certainty.





	children.

Roger exhaled and shifted the plastic bags sitting uncomfortably in his arms so they became even the littlest bit easier to carry. He looked from the ground to John to the door, behind which there were two very loud children playing with music turned up too high. Roger laughed, knowing the kids were just excited for a multitude of reasons. 

One, they had been at the house with Nan and Pop for two days, and neither grandparent was known for being strict on rules between 9am and 9pm. John had complained, insisting they leave the young ones with his mum for the couple days, but Winifred was a very stubborn woman. 

Two, they were finally getting a baby sibling! They had been sat down and explained a few months ago that they’d be getting a baby brother or sister (Roger had secretly wished sister) and both had been very hands-on during the surrogate’s pregnancy. Well, as hands-on two four year olds can be. 

Three, Papa hadn’t been home to discipline them from playing very loud music. 

“Your mum hates me. I’m sure of it,” John muttered while he waited for Roger to fumble the bags to the ground then unlock the door. He held their brand new daughter lovingly, rocking her gently and cooing. She was fast asleep, but John still made funny faces at her. 

“If either of my parents hate you—it’s my dad,” Roger pushed the key in the lock and turned with a little too much effort. As he picked the bags of shit back up into his arms, both could hear the music stop playing and Winifred whisper-yelling to clean up toys. He turned around and pushed the door open with his back, grinning down at little Laide as he did so. John laughed at him. 

Adrian and James came bounding around the corner from the living room—running faster than their little legs could carry them. Then each attacked one of Roger’s legs in a hug, both yelling something about missing him and asking where the baby was. Winifred arrived in the doorway from the living room behind her grandsons, peering into John’s arms at her new granddaughter. Adrian was the first to pull away from Roger’s leg and bounce up and down, making grabby hands upward. 

He picked the child up, practically kicking James off his leg, and turned so Adrian could get a good look at Laide. 

“Woah..” Adrian whispered, “girl or boy?” His eyes were transfixed on Laide, not showing any sign of looking away. 

“Laide’s your little sister, Addie,” John muttered and ran a finger down Laide’s cheek gently. Adrian giggled and kicked his legs happily at the news. 

Once James began complaining about wanting to see, the six of them made their way to the living room. Finally. When Roger got a look around it was made obvious that the boys had been playing hard and Winifred had tried to clean it up as fast as she could. He appreciated the effort. 

James crawled his way into one of the sofas and stood, watching in awe as John sat down with his new baby sister. He kneeled down and sat silently—hands folded on his legs and everything—just staring down at Laide. Adrian kicked his way out of Roger’s arms and onto the sofa, where he stood behind his Papa, leaning on his shoulder, and copied James.

“When’s Uncle Freddie and Jim gonna meet her? Or Uncle Brimi and Jimmy and Louisa!?” James asked in excitement, still whispering. 

John grinned. “Soon. Very soon, my child.”

“Good. They’ll like her. And she’ll like them,” and then James added with a giggle, “I sure hope Freddie wears his lady costume. That’d be silly.”

Adrian giggled and suggested Brian wear his grandma gown while Winifred joined Roger’s side and gave him a warm hug. 

“You’re a lucky boy.” She said. Roger couldn’t help but nod in agreement as he watched James stroke the little bit of hair on Laide’s forehead then kiss it softly. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, mum.”

And only a few seconds later their silence was interrupted by Michael walking in, seeing Laide and screaming happily. Which caused Laide to begin wailing, and the boys to complain loudly.


End file.
